Typically, supply power for a driver for a power device is delivered from the system power supply rail. However, in some cases, a drive voltage greater than the power supply rail may be needed to decrease the on-resistance of the power device. A booster voltage converter (such as a charge pump) may be employed to provide a voltage that is greater than the power supply voltage.